


I Will Part Oceans For You

by ryyves



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryyves/pseuds/ryyves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The son of the Sea God felt like he had been holding his breath all his life, until he slipped the ring onto Annabeth’s finger and breathed out his vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Part Oceans For You

The son of the Sea God felt like he had been holding his breath all his life, until he slipped the ring onto Annabeth’s finger and breathed out his vows.

His mother and stepfather watched the ceremony from the front row, tears in their eyes. They were pretty much Annabeth’s family, too, by now. Her own family was also in attendance; she had been working hard to strengthen her tremulous relationship with her father.

They had considered a wedding at Camp Half-Blood, but their mortal families were too important to leave out.  Neither of them could look at cruise ship without thinking of Luke, so that was right out. In the end, they had saved up to hold the ceremony on the Long Island Sound.

Athena walked Annabeth down the aisle.

Percy had never felt warmer or more alive than when he leaned in to kiss her. She caressed his face, and he her curls, and the kiss said everything the wedding vow hadn’t. _I will part oceans for you,_ it said. _I will cross the world for you. I will take your hand and lead you out of hell. You don’t have to be afraid anymore, for I am by your side. I will never leave you, even in death._

Percy found that he was crying. He barely registered the applause at the back of his mind. He dipped Annabeth, and when they came up, lips parting, she laughed, breathless.

He took her hand.

The reception passed in a daze. Percy had eyes for no one but Annabeth; all he felt hair cascading in ringlets like a princess. The waves sloshed against the beach like the ocean itself was congratulating them.

They held each other close through the dance as if finally, finally the weight of the world had been lifted from their shoulders and they didn’t have to always worry if the other was alive. They spun softly, intertwined, feet drifting across the polished floor, Annabeth’s dress splaying out around them. They danced, and sometimes they paused to kiss, long, lingering kisses, their lips curved into smiles.

The setting sun darkened the far shore, casting a glow across the sound. Lights were already flickering on along the shore behind them. The golden glow of the sun through the endless windows cast everything in an orange hue like a fairytale; the elegant reception hall rose around them like a palace, and Percy and Annabeth were royal. Flowers caught the light like jewels, and the wineglasses laid out on the tables reflected it through the room.

The music picked up tempo. Annabeth spun away and Percy caught her by the tips of his fingers. He twirled her back toward him and caught her by the waist. Eventually, they left the hall to be alone on the beach.

Annabeth led Percy out onto the darkening beach, toward the glittering sea. Annabeth kicked off her shoes by the gazebo and went barefoot through the sand, still holding Percy’s hand.

They didn’t say anything. Eventually they sat, side by side in the sand, and they didn’t care about the sand coating their wedding clothes. Annabeth spun the new ring around her finger. They stared out across the gentle tide and into the darkening sky.

“I’m never losing you again,” he whispered against Annabeth’s hair. His voice was soft, almost drowned by the wind and the crash of waves.

“No. We’ll build a life together,” Annabeth told him. Hand in hand, they walked back along the beach to rejoin the new life laid out glittering before them.


End file.
